


"I have a few ideas,"

by kadenastudio



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weekend Getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenastudio/pseuds/kadenastudio
Summary: kadena weekend getaway.





	"I have a few ideas,"

Adena gasps when she walks onto the veranda of the room that they book over a week ago at Sea Girt

 

“Well. I say the two hour drive was worth it?” Kat questions, coming up behind Adena and wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

“Absolutely,” Adena smiles and places her own arms on Kat’s and breathes in the ocean air as she looks out onto the beach as the sun sets slowly.

 

“So. What do you want to do, Miss El-Amin?” Kat whispers in her ear and tucks her face into her girlfriends neck.

 

“Mm. I have a few ideas,” Adena teases as she turns around in Kat’s arms and wraps her arms around Kat’s neck.

 

“Is that so?” Kat murmurs back to her girlfriend and lifts her up easily. She groans when she feels Adena's legs wrap around her waist.

 

Adena ‘s hands find Kat's neck and scratches at the back, a place that Adena knows that drives Kat crazy, Kat moans gratefully and looks up into her girlfriends eyes and she can feel butterflies rise in her stomach when Adena leans into press her lips to Kat's. When their lips meet Kat feels as if a weight as been lifted off of her shoulders. She then realises that they’re still standing and that it needs to change. So she starts walking to their queen bed and lays Adena down.

 

“I’m gonna love his weekend,” Kat smiles as she looks upon the woman she loves and loves her back

 

“Well, let me show you how much i love you, Miss Edison,” Adena sits up and pulls at Kat’s collar, making her girlfriend fall on top of her.

* * *

 

When Adena wakes, she feels a pressure on her middle and panics for a second until she realises she with Kat and remembers last night.Her smile widens uncontrollably as she remembers their... activities.

 

She moves slightly as she’s on her arm and turns towards Kat. she traces her fingers along her girlfriends cheek and jaw, she never realised that Kat had freckles, they’re really small and faint. But they’re there. Her finger along Kat's bottom lip wakes her up as Kat blinks her eyes and squints painfully as she adjusts to the new light.

 

“Good morning,” Adena giggles when she sees Kat scrunch her nose and wrap her arm tighter around Adena’s middle.

 

Kat makes an unintelligible sound and Adena laughs even harder.

 

“What was that, love?” Adena smiles and pulls back far enough so that she can see her lovers face.

 

“Usually i’m the one that up first,” she murmurs, still filled with sleep.

 

“I know. I think it’s the ocean air,” she laughs, pulling a stray piece of hair out of Kat's face.

 

“Well, its wayyyyy too early to be awake. So, sleep,” Kat mutters, pulling Adena close and burying her face in Adena's neck.

 

“Okay,” Adena smiles and she realises two things.

 

Sea Girt is her new favourite place

 

and

 

She could stay like this all weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> send me some prompts on tumblr!
> 
> [ kadena-studio](https://kadenastudio.tumblr.com)


End file.
